Elfling in the Outlaws' Land
by Mystic Winter
Summary: Saving a country isn't a game. And little Legolas Thranduilion is about to learn just that when he literally stumbles into a world similar to his while running from his abusive cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Man Named Hood

He did not want to run anymore, but he had to. That or risk stopping and getting caught by Veassen Voronweion. Veassen was his cousin, the son of his favorite uncle and least favorite aunt, Vanna Alyaniel. All three of them had arrived in time for Yule and Legolas wasn't enjoying one bit of it. His father, brother, and uncle had all gone down to Esgaroth for three days to get some things, leaving six and a half year old Legolas in the care of his least favorite aunt and his abusive cousin. And now he was running like all hell was on his heels, and, technically, it was, through the trees as if his life depended on it, because, technically, it sort of did. He was breathing heavily now and the icy wind stung his cheeks as he continued to run. Legolas was utterly grateful that the last of the snow melted yesterday, because, if it hadn't, there would be no use in running, since his cousin would have been able to follow his tracks.

Without warning, his cousin dropped in front of him, grinning cruelly. Legolas quickly veered left and ran as fast as his little legs would allow.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" The older screamed. Legolas swallowed hard. Of course his cousin wasn't finished with the abuse. When would he ever be? He quickly ducked under a low-hanging branch before suddenly tripping over a tree root, twisted his ankle, and tumbled down the hill. He hit the bottom in confusion. There was no hill there. Infact, Mirkwood had few hills, if any. He sat up and gasped. This was not Mirkwood. Mirkwood was in the middle of winter, this forest was in the middle of summer and it wasn't murky and dark like Mirkwood was.

If anything, it was like the woods of Rivendell. Legolas tried to stand but his sprained ankle wouldn't allow it. Sighing, he began to crawl up the hill as carefully as he could. The hill was covered with a few decaying leaves, branches, footprints, and the dirt was nice and soft. He kept sliding down the hill, grumbling as he did so, until he finally reached the top. He grabbed a hold of a protruding tree root and pulled himself up the rest of the way. The elfling knelt there for a while and looked around in awe. He saw no one, so he listened hard for voices, but heard nothing but birds chirping. A warm breeze tousled his short hair and he sighed contently. At least he was warm.

Then, he heard it. Voices. Legolas smiled and crawled in the direction the voices were coming from, his sprained ankle dragging slightly. The dirt didn't seem so soft here and he knew his Ada wouldn't be too happy when he saw his dirty clothes. As he got closer, the voices came to an abrupt halt.

"Wait a minute. Did you hear that?" The voice had an accent and was unmistakably female.

"Yeah. Sounded like shuffling. And it wasn't the wind." That voice was male. Legolas heard footsteps coming towards him, so he waited. A man suddenly jumped out from behind a tree, his bow strung and pointing directly at the elfling, shouting "Hands-" The man stopped and lowered his bow.

"Up." He finished. He looked over his shoulder. "Djaq, it's all right! Just a kid!" A dark skinned woman stepped out from the shadows.

"Shame on you Robin Hood. You almost shot an innocent child." Legolas thought he caught a hint of gentle teasing in her voice. Either way, he was sure he was safe with these two. The man called Hood walked over to Legolas and knelt down next to him.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Legolas regarded the man calmly as he rubbed dirt from his hands.

"Mentally or physically?" Robin Hood grinned.

"Both, I suppose."

"Mentally, yes. Physically, no until later." Robin frowned and Legolas looked at his ankle. Robin nodded in understanding and Djaq walked over to them.

"It's not that bad of a sprain. It should be better in a week or two if I can get the swelling down soon." She commented as she examined the slightly swollen ankle. Robin lifted Legolas up into his arms as he stood up.

"We'll take him back to the cave, then." He said. Despite his dislike of caves, it didn't sound so bad the way Robin put it.

****

His idea of the cave, however, changed when he saw how dark the entrance was.

"Um, just how dark is it in there?" Legolas asked softly. Robin smiled.

"Not too dark. There are a few torches and a fire in there. You scared of the dark?" He replied.

"Not really. Sort of. And I hate caves." Legolas replied. Djaq laughed softly.

"He sounds like Much." She commented.

"Much what?" Legolas asked.

"Oh. That's our friend. His name's Much." Robin Replied kindly as they entered the cave. Legolas sucked in a breath. Orc spawn, it was dark.

"What's this?" Legolas almost jumped at the gruffness of the voice.

"Bringing home strays, now, Robin?" The last voice was female, and carried a hint of teasing. Legolas decided he liked the other female all ready, even though he could barely see her. Djaq took Legolas from Robin as the man replied.

"We found him in the woods. He's got a sprained ankle." He said.

"It's not too bad, though, Should be all right in a week or two." Djaq added as she carried him farther into the cave. Had there not been a bit of light back there, Legolas would have panicked. As Djaq set him down on a bed-like slab of rock another female walked over to them.

"Need any help?" She asked. Djaq smiled.

"Sure." She replied. Legolas absentmindedly rubbed the tender bruise on his leg. It was one of the fresher ones.

"Your leg hurt?" The other female asked. Legolas nodded.

"A little." He replied softly.

"I'm Marian, by the way." The other female said as she extended her hand. Despite the fact that his hands were still a bit dirty, Legolas shook her hand.

"I'm Legolas." He replied.

****

His ankle was all bandaged up in a few minutes and Robin came to check on him once Djaq and Marian were done.

"How're you feeling?" He asked as he ruffled Legolas's hair somewhat affectionately.

"All right." Legolas replied with a smile. He carefully slid to the ground. "I should go." Djaq grabbed a hold of him and set him back on the slab.

"I don't think so." She admonished gently. Legolas looked at her in confusion and absentmindedly began to rub dirt off his hands.

"You'll need to stay here until your ankle heals properly." Robin added. Legolas felt a small pang of fear in the pit of his stomach as he looked up at Robin. He did not like the idea of staying in the cave much longer than a day or two.

"Or I can take him with me when I go home. I'm sure my father won't mind. Besides, I don't think Legolas likes the idea of staying in the cave much longer than he wants to." Marian suggested. Legolas nodded quickly and Robin nodded thoughtfully before turning to Legolas.

"Would you like that?" He asked. Legolas looked up at Marian.

"Are you sure you and your dad won't mind?" Marian smiled down at him.

"I'm positive." She replied.

****

Legolas rubbed his eyes as Marian set him in the front of the saddle.

"Tired?" She asked as she mounted the horse. Legolas nodded and let out a yawn.

"Yes." He whispered, exhaustion evident in his voice. Marian smiled.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." She told him. Legolas obliged gratefully and was asleep within the next minute. It gradually grew darker as they rode through the forest. The wind blew through the trees, creating a rustling sound that Marian was grateful for, and the crickets chirped loudly. Legolas stirred slightly and muttered something incomprehensible as Marian began to wonder what her father would think of the little boy staying for a while until his ankle healed properly. She was certain he wouldn't mind in the least, but she couldn't help but wonder. The wind ruffled Legolas's hair enough that one pointed ear was revealed, and Marian couldn't help but stare. Was it a birth defect? Or was he something other than a small boy? Legolas stirred again, this time muttering in a strange language Marian had never heard. Should she leave the boy, if he even was a boy, on the side of the forest path to prevent bringing her father and herself to harm? Or was he simply a harmless boy with a birth defect? She decided she couldn't just make assumptions and leave Legolas alone in the forest with a sprained ankle that wouldn't heal until a week or so.

It was completely dark by the time they reached Marian's house. Legolas was still asleep as Marian dismounted the horse and lifted the elfling into his arms. He would need a change of clothes. She carried him into the house and he stirred slightly, muttering in the language she didn't understand again. But it sounded beautiful. Her father suddenly came into view as she headed towards the stairs.

"What have you brought home?" He teased.

"Hello, father. Robin found him in the woods and I offered to take care of him. His name's Legolas." Marian replied, a cheerful smile on her face. Edward nodded.

"That's a good idea. He shouldn't be staying in the woods with those outlaws, even if they can be trusted. I'll get him some fresh clothes." He told her. Marian headed up the stairs after her father as Legolas woke, blinking groggily.

"Naneth? How'd I get here?" He asked.

"Legolas, it's Marian. We're at my house, okay. I'm going to get you a change of clothes, and then it is off to bed with you." Marian told him. Legolas nodded.

"Okay." He sighed. And with that, he lay his head back down on her shoulder and fell asleep. Marian laughed softly.

"Somebody's sleepy." She muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meet the Gang

Legolas blinked in the morning sunlight and sat up. He looked around in confusion when he saw he was not in his room, and then realized that he wasn't in Mirkwood anymore. So it hadn't been a dream. The elfling slowly slid to the floor and tested his sprained ankle before applying most of his weight to his good ankle and slowly limping over to the window. The shutters creaked slightly as he pulled them open and he winced slightly, hoping he hadn't woken anyone. But he was sure Marian wouldn't mind. He liked her; she had a sort of motherly air about her. Legolas looked back at the door before looking out the window, his bad ankle raised a few inches from the floor. The sky was a light pink and orange-yellow, he could hear birds beginning to sing, and a warm breeze began to flutter through the window, tousling his hair. Legolas smiled. Summer mornings were so beautiful.

The elfling watched the sun rise for a few more minutes before limping over to the wardrobe across from the bed and opening it. There were a lot of dresses, which were made for a child more than a woman, like Marian, and a doll was propped up against the back of the wardrobe. Legolas gently took the doll and looked it over. It was a rather nice doll, he supposed, one that his 8 month old sister, Vardainiel, would play with. He carefully sat down and put the doll back before closing the wardrobe doors. Legolas then scooted back towards the bed on his bottom and used the white sheets to help pull himself onto the bed. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling, for a while, listening to the birds.

He wondered what was going to happen to him, how he was going to get back home. Not that he really wanted to go home. And he didn't, not with his cousin there, anyway. He would love to see his brother, his sister, and his father again and he missed them a lot. But not enough to make him homesick. They were supposed to have arrived home the morning after he had stumbled into the other forest. He sat up as footsteps sounded faintly from down the hall. The elfling carefully slid out of bed and limped over to the door. When he quietly opened the door, he saw Marian heading down the stairs and decided to follow her.

His ankle began to hurt a little more than before as he began to limp down the steps. He grimaced and stood there on the step for a few moments, using the railing to support himself as he held his bad ankle a few inches off the ground.

"Marian." He whispered loudly. Legolas winced at how loud his voice sounded. Marian appeared at the bottom of the steps a few moments later and he gave her a pained smile.

"Need some help?" She asked cheerfully as she climbed the steps towards him.

"Yes, please." Legolas replied, his voice barely above a loud whisper. Marian laughed softly as she picked him up.

"You don't have to be so quiet Legolas. My father's already up." She told him. "Sleep well?" Legolas nodded, a grin on his face.

"Yep." He replied.

"Good. Are you hungry?" Marian replied as she set him in a chair by the kitchen table.

"Just a little." Legolas replied. That, of course, was a lie. He was very, very hungry.

"Good, breakfast should be ready in a minute." Marian told him kindly. "I have to go see Robin after breakfast. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure, please." Legolas told her as she took a bowl out of the cupboard. He watched as she spooned what looked like porridge into a bowl and he took it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you." He said.

****

They had been minding their own business, riding along the path, when someone jumped out in front of them and shouted:

"Boo!" The horse reared and Legolas gave an indignant cry of "Robin," which made Robin laugh softly. The boy certainly had a good eye. He walked over to the horse as Legolas fixed him with a glare.

"You did that on purpose." Legolas stated once the horse had settled down.

"Did I?" Robin asked as he took Legolas from the saddle. Legolas nodded, a small, mischievous smile on his face.

"Marian told me you might. She told me you always do." He replied. Robin laughed and ruffled the elfling's hair.

'You two ought to be very careful riding in these woods, you know. There are rumors of some very unsavory characters about. Outlaws, thieves, threats to the peace."

"Like you." Legolas commented, a large grin on his face and laughter in his voice. Robin raised an eyebrow in amusement and Marian smiled. Legolas had quite a saucy tongue for someone his age.

"I think we should leave him here, just for that." Robin teased. Legolas shook his head.

"No way, Robin Hood. I don't know my way around _and _my ankle is injured. If you're really as good and wonderful as Marian says, you wouldn't dare leave me here." The elfling replied.

"Oh, Marian doesn't know what she's talking about." Robin said, a mischievous smile on his face. Before anyone could object, he gently set Legolas on the ground, slung Marian over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hurried up the hill, Marian screaming all the while. Legolas laughed as he watched Marian try to force Robin to put her down. None of her attempts, however, worked. Robin suddenly disappeared over the hill and Legolas's laughter stopped.

"Robin?!" He called. There was no reply. Quite suddenly, someone, or something, grabbed him from behind and Legolas let loose an ear piercing scream.

"Oh, bloody hell Legolas." Robin gasped as he rubbed his ears. Legolas glared up at Robin, fully intending on making him pay.

"Watch out, Robin. I don't think he appreciated that." Marian laughed as she joined them.

"No. Not at all." Legolas told Robin, the glare still on his face. Robin smiled sheepishly as Marian picked the elfling up.

"Now, what do you say we get back to the cave?" Marian asked.

"I hate caves." Legolas muttered.

****

The rest of the gang was outside when they reached the cave.

"See, we don't even have to go inside." Robin said as he set Legolas down next to Djaq. "Okay, everybody. This is Legolas." Legolas waved shyly. Robin knelt down next to Legolas.

"That one's Will, over there is John and Alan. John's the one with the staff. And Much is right there by the fire." Robin told the elfling, pointing everyone out to Legolas.

"And you guys all live here?" Legolas asked.

"We sure do." Much replied.

"And they all stink to high heaven." Djaq put in as she examined Legolas's ankle. "Swelling seems to have gone down quite a bit."

"No one bathes?" Legolas laughed.

"No one has time. Except Djaq. Djaq always finds time." Robin replied.

"You may be content to stink like a pig, Robin, but I, however, do not." Djaq teased. Legolas laughed. He had a feeling he was going to like it here a whole lot.

Once Djaq was done checking his ankle, Legolas joined Much by the fire.

"What're you cooking?" He asked. "It smells really good."

"Thanks. It's rabbit stew." Much replied. Legolas's eyes lit up. There was nothing he liked better than rabbit. And, by the smell of it, he was going to like Much's rabbit stew as much as he like the rabbit stews in Mirkwood.

"Hey, Much, you almost done with that? I'm starving." Alan groaned.

"Are you ever not hungry?" Much sighed. Legolas smiled.

"Kind of like my brother. He'll eat anything if it's edible." He commented.

"Alan's much worse. He's a bottomless pit." Robin laughed.

"That's not true!" Alan exclaimed indignantly.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Real-Quick Note

**Just wanted to ask real quick before I drive myself crazy trying to find one. Does anyone Know where I can find a Robin Hood season one script?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Trouble and Temper Tantrums

Legolas would have slept through half the day if Marian hadn't woke him up.

"Hmm. What's wrong?" He muttered sleepily. Marian smiled.

"It's almost noon. Time to get up." She replied gently. Legolas quickly crawled out of bed, careful to keep most of his weight off his bad ankle. The swelling had gone down considerably over the past three days, but it still hurt.

"You were obviously tired." She remarked. Legolas nodded.

"We moved around a lot yesterday. I'm glad I'm not an outlaw. It takes a bit of work." He replied. Marian picked him up and carried him downstairs.

"Let's hope you never have to be one." She replied.

After Legolas ate, he went outside with Marian and Edward. He was helping Edward clean out the flower-bed when Gizbourne arrived.

"Marian, Sir Edward." He paused for a moment, as if trying to remember Legolas's name. Legolas sighed in exasperation.

"Legolas, Sir Guy." He said. "Or Thranduilion, whichever happens to be more convenient. But don't worry; I don't expect you to have my name memorized in three weeks. After all, you must have more important things to do." The elfling added, his voice falsely sweet.

"Yes, of course." Gizbourne replied distractedly. He then turned to Marian. "I bring news. There's something I- no." And he suddenly, not to mention quite unexpectantly, tried to sweep her off her feet.

"Oh!"

"Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Legolas watched angrily and open-mouthed as Marian did a back-flip over Gizbourne and landed about half a foot away from him.

"Sir Guy, that is _not_ how you sweep a woman off her feet." Legolas remarked angrily as he hurried over to Marian. He looked up at his friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Marian replied with a smile. Legolas, however, did not look convinced.

"I apologize." Gizbourne replied. He looked at Marian. "I just wanted to sweep you off your feet. That was not the proper way, I apologize." Marian gave a small laugh.

"No, I apologize." Legolas piped up. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"There was no harm done, Legolas. You're merely being... over-protective." Gizbourne replied. If looks could kill, the look Legolas gave Gizbourne surely would have killed the man.

"Will you come with me to Locksley?" Gizbourne asked Marian.

"Why?" Marian asked.

"There's something you should see." Gizbourne replied, almost hesitant. Marian looked over Gizbourne's shoulder at her father. She put her hands on her hips.

"Alright." She replied. "Legolas, stay here and help my father, okay?"

"Okay." Legolas responded. He hadn't expected to be able to go, but he felt a little put out anyway.

He couldn't sleep. It was morning, but it seemed like it was too early for him to be up. He heard banging outside, so he supposed people must be up. Legolas quickly got out of bed and went over to the window. He saw Marian outside, whacking a wooden post with a sword. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone coming towards the house. It was Robin. Grinning widely, Legolas scurried downstairs. Just as he exited the house, Robin spoke:

"I would prefer if you did not visit my house." He said. Legolas frowned. He didn't know that Robin still had a house. "Until it is mine again."

"Guy wanted to show me my future fortune as Lady Gizbourne." Marian replied. Robin walked past her, almost exasperated. Or angry, Legolas couldn't tell. The elfling bounded over to his outlaw friend and wrapped his arms around his waist. Robin draped and arm over the elfling.

"And what?" Robin asked. "He showed you some trinkets, made you agree to go along with the wedding?"

_The wedding no one will tell me about, by the Valar _Legolas thought exasperatedly.

"You know I have no choice." Marian told Robin as she continued her practice drills. "I promised to marry him when the king returns." Robin released Legolas and leaned against his bow.

"Under duress?" Robin asked, though Legolas wondered if it wasn't more of a statement.

"Yes, under duress." Marian responded in exasperation. "Proving my loyalty to save my life and my father's."

"A promise made under duress is no promise at all." Robin retorted. Legolas sat down in the cool grass. His ankle was beginning to throb a little. Marian stepped away from the post and turned to Robin.

"And what?" She asked. "Do you think I should just back out and Guy will smile nicely and release me? If he knew I betrayed him, if he knew I was the Nightwatchman, he would lash out. And not just at me, at my father. Perhaps even Legolas."

"I don't want any part in this. Thank you." Legolas said as Robin began to walk away. He suddenly turned back.

"Why do you always do this." The outlaw demanded.

"What?" Marian asked, her tone neutral.

"Use your father as an excuse for doing nothing?" Robin retorted. His voice was rising.

"Because my father needs me." Marian responded as Legolas stood up awkwardly.

"And you need him!" Robin remarked. "Because without him, you would have to make a choice!"

"Oh very well, then I am making a choice. I am choosing to marry Gizbourne." Legolas winced. He couldn't imagine how much that remark had stung Robin. "Is that what you want me to say?" Robin sighed.

"I will deal with this." He said.

"How?" Marian demanded. Robin walked over to Marian and leaned against the post. The adults seemed to be completely oblivious to Legolas's presence, which only served to irritate the elfling. Was anyone going to explain any of this marriage and duress stuff to him or not?

"I will expose him as the liar and traitor that he is, and you will not have to marry him." Robin told Marian.

"Robin, please do not make this more difficult than it already is!" Marian pleaded.

"But you do not love him!" Robin exclaimed.

"He has qualities!" Marian shouted. Legolas was taken aback. Very far back.

"What qualities?" Robin demanded. Apparently, Legolas thought, Robin was just as confused as he was.

"I believe his feelings for me are genuine, he has wealth and security-" Marian began.

"Is the Nightwatchman some kind of outlaw, because it she is, shouldn't you be stealing from Gizbourne instead of looking at wealth as one of Gizbourne's... qualities?" Legolas piped up.

"Legolas, go inside." Marian sighed.

"But he's right." Robin insisted. "You _are_ supposed to be the Nightwatchman. You _should_ steal from Gizbourne and give to the poor, not acquire wealth yourself."

"Do not tell me what I should be doing, please. Both of you." Marian pleaded.

"Robin." Legolas looked over at Edward.

"Look at me." Robin said. "Look at me. I will deal with this."

"Robin, can't you see you're upsetting Marian." Edward remarked before Marian could ask Robin how he planned on dealing with this. Legolas suddenly realized that he still had no idea what Robin was referring to, and that just irritated him even more. He followed Marian inside, his mood growing dark. Legolas hurried upstairs. As soon as he reached his room he took his boots from beside the door and pulled them on before hurrying back downstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he stopped.

"I must act. Merton is loyal to me and the king. He will help." Edward was saying. Legolas scowled. Yet another thing he didn't understand.

"And my marriage. I must go through with it. A man must... protect his king, a man must fight for his king." Marian replied.

"If I could protect you and the king I would. Edward said. He sounded... desperate.

_I could protect Marian for you, and you know it _Legolas thought _I'm old enough._

"I know." He heard Marian say. "Anyway, I have a plan of my own."

"What?" Edward asked. "The Nightwatchman?"

"One final fling. Something to make me feel more comfortable in my marriage." Marian replied. Legolas smiled slightly. Maybe he could help...

"You are my world. You know that." Edward told his daughter.

"I am marrying a man I do not love; there are worse things on Heaven and Earth." Marian replied. "And I am glad and proud that you are my father. My wonderful, honorable father." A few moments passed before Legolas heard Edward start up the stairs. Legolas began to go downstairs, giving Edward a small smile as he passed the man.

"Where are you going?" Marian asked as he opened the door. Legolas looked over at his friend.

"After Robin." He replied.

"No you're not. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast." Marian sighed. Legolas scowled. "Legolas."

"Why not? There was no problem three weeks ago." Legolas demanded.

"Because you are six and a half years old. You do not need to go gallivanting around with outlaws." Marian told him.

"You do!" Legolas exclaimed indignantly. "So why can't I?"

"Go upstairs." Marian said. Legolas stayed right where he was. "Do not make me drag you up to your room, Legolas. Do not." Legolas glared at Marian for a few seconds before sitting down against the door. Marian raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why can't I do anything?" Legolas asked. "Why do I have to sit back why you have all the fun, huh? I'm bored, and I don't understand what's going on."

"You are six and a half years old Legolas. Enjoy it while you still can. Now do as I say and go to your room." Marian sighed. Legolas grudgingly did as he was told.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hurt and Questions of Home

He'd been playing in his room all day, only coming out to use the bathroom or to sneak into the kitchen and get a bite to eat. Although, Marian had caught him and made him eat some lunch, so he supposed it hadn't really been sneaking. He then heard Marian calling for him. Feeling like a sulky, spoiled brat, Legolas went downstairs. Marian was waiting for him at the bottom.

"I'm going to Gizbourne's, as the Nightwatchman. You're going to be here by yourself for a bit, okay." She told him.

"It's too dangerous for me." Legolas stated. Marian knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

"I know you're in a hurry to grow up, Legolas. Believe me, I know. But one day when you're older you're going to wish that you were a child again and that you had the luxury of sitting back and not being able to do anything that could put your life in danger." She told him.

"I understand." Legolas whispered, almost on the verge of tears. "And I'm sorry."

"I know." Marian replied. She held him at arm's length and smiled. "Everyone has the right to be frustrated."

"You mean 'act like a spoiled brat." Legolas sighed.

"No, I mean frustrated. Will you be alright?" Marian replied softly. Legolas nodded and smiled a little.

"Of course. Just be careful." He replied.

-0-0-0-

"Marian." Legolas froze; the uneaten piece of bread fell from his hand. "Marian?" Legolas quickly hurried to Marian's room. He sighed in relief when he saw Robin at the window.

"She's not here." Legolas told him.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"Oh, she went to Gizbourne's." Legolas replied. "I think she's going to steal his money." Robin swore under his breath, and though softly spoken Legolas heard exactly what the curses were. They sounded pretty bad, but Legolas supposed he should use them sometime around Gizbourne some time. Legolas almost smirked. Gizbourne would probably never forget his name again, he thought.

"Okay, stay here." Robin sighed. "I'll send someone to get you later." Legolas nodded before hurrying back the way he'd come. He picked up the piece of bread, shrugged, and took a bite of it before returning to his room. As soon as he finished the bread he crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

When Legolas awoke in the early morning to find that Marian was not home, he hadn't worried. No one had come to get him, so Marian _must_ be coming. With that thought in mind, he'd made himself a meager breakfast of oatmeal and waited. By mid-morning, he began to get impatient. And then he became worried. When was Marian going to be home?

Come afternoon, Legolas had made his bed, tidied up his breakfast mess, and was dead-set on going to find Marian. Oh, he knew he _shouldn't_, but that wasn't about to stop him. And besides, no one was there to tell him otherwise. Legolas quickly donned his cloak, hurried out to the stables and quickly saddled Marian's horse. He then mounted the horse as carefully as he could with his injured ankle and rode towards Sherwood Forest. Upon entering the forest, he looked up to see thick, grey rain clouds beginning to cover the sun. There was a faint rumble of thunder.

"Just as luck would have it," The elfling sighed.

It was a long, wet ride to the cave. He'd been surprised that he'd remembered the way, but he was relieved when he finally reached the cave. Legolas quickly dismounted and raced inside.

"Hey!" He called. "I'm still here!"

"Legolas, is that you?" He heard Much call. Thoroughly irritated, Legolas stalked towards the voice.

"No." He retorted sarcastically. "It's the ghost of Yule past. Yeah, it's..." He trailed off as he reached the back of the cave. Marian was laying on a sort of make-shift bed with the outlaws gathered around her. Something was wrong, and Legolas knew it without being told.

"I'm sorry, Legolas." Robin said. "I only just got her here. I was just about to send someone to get you." Legolas nodded before wiping a few wet strands of hair out of his face.

"What's wrong with Marian?" Legolas asked. "Is she alright?"

"Gizbourne stabbed her in belly." Robin replied. Legolas's eyes went wide and his body went rigid.

"Ai, Valar," He breathed. "Will... will she be alright?" his voice was slow and soft.

"She'll be fine," Djaq replied. "Much, do you have wine?"

"A little," Much replied.

"Wine? What'll that do?" Legolas inquired.

"For the pain," Djaq replied. Legolas nodded as Much hurried to get the wine. He watched as Djaq cleaned Marian's wound. "What did he use?" Djaq asked softly after a moment. Robin shook his head.

"I don't know," He replied as Much returned with the wine. "I thought he punched her,"

"A dagger," Marian replied, lifting her head a little as she spoke. "It was a dagger,"

"Is it very deep?" Legolas inquired.

"Can you feel this?" Djaq asked before pressing on Marian's wound. Marian let out a cry of pain, causing Legolas to flinch.

"Should you be pressing that?" Much asked worriedly.

"I think I can help. Will you let me help?" Legolas asked. He walked over to Marian, not waiting for an answer. Robin knelt down in front of Legolas.

"I need you to go wait in the main cave for me, okay. You can help once Djaq sews her up, but for now you need to wait, rest your ankle," The outlaw told Legolas. Legolas looked down at his healing ankle, almost as if he'd forgotten there was something wrong with it.

"Okay," He replied softly. This was clearly not the time to argue. "But, Robin, is it very deep?"

"No," Robin replied quickly. Legolas nodded before walking away as fast as his injured ankle would allow.

But the distance did not stop his elven ears from catching the sounds of Marian's cries of pain.

-0-0-0-

Djaq ruffled his hair as she walked past Robin and back to the main cave. Legolas watched her go with a small smile before turning back to Marian.

"You shouldn't have come through the rain," Marian admonished. "You could get sick," Legolas looked away sheepishly for a moment before turning back to her.

"Can you... can you lecture me later?" He asked. Marian and Robin chuckled softly.

"Of course," Marian replied. "But you still shouldn't have done it. I bet you listened to your mother," Though her tone was light and teasing, Legolas felt a pang of nostalgia run through him. He missed his naneth.

"We should find your family, Legolas," Robin put in. "They're probably worried sick by now. Where're you from?"

"Uh," Legolas began. Valar, why hadn't he thought of this before? "Clun," He'd heard it mentioned before. "Yeah, that's it. I'm from Clun," Robin nodded and Legolas thought it looked like Robin didn't believe him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," Legolas continued. "We just moved there... four weeks ago. From the countryside. We had a nice farm there. Lots of pigs, a couple of cows. A very annoying rooster. My brother wanted to kill it once, before he left," Robin nodded. The elfling soon found Marian's and Robin's gazes too much to handle. "My ankle hurts," And with that, he quickly left to find Djaq.

"Did you believe any of that?" He heard Marian asked.

"No," Robin replied a few seconds later. "Not much of it,"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Darkening Storm

The bacon smelled really good. He was glad of something to do, even if Much had to intervene so he didn't burn breakfast. Ah, he was only six, just a kid, Legolas thought. Kids burned food because they weren't that well practiced in the cooking area of life. Even though he was an elf, it still applied to him. And just as he was thinking on this, Djaq came and sat down with them.

"Do you think Marian will want to anything to eat?" Much asked. "What do girls eat?" Legolas gave a snort of amusement.

"Special girls' food," Djaq replied. Legolas grinned as he watched the food cook.

"You know what I mean," Much replied.

'Why don't you ask her, Much?" Legolas asked. "Or I could do that,"

"She won't wake up," Much replied. "I gave her a nudge earlier and she wouldn't budge," Djaq looked up in alarm and Legolas felt a foreboding feeling itching at the back of his mind.

"Really?" Djaq said. "Still?"

"Yeah," Much replied. Djaq stood and hurried to the cave.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing," Legolas remarked.

"She'll be fine," Much assured him. "Djaq will take good care of her. Don't worry," Legolas nodded. He did not doubt that for a moment. Djaq would make Marian better, but it was simply a question of how long that would take.

"Much, can I ask you something?" Legolas asked.

"Of course," Much replied as he checked the bacon again.

"What does it mean when Marian says she's marrying Gizbourne under duress?" Legolas inquired.

"Well," Much began. "When someone does something under duress it means that they do something that they don't want to do,"

"So, when Marian tells me to go to bed but I don't want to, I'm going to bed under duress?" Legolas asked. Much laughed a little.

"Kind of like that," He replied. "There's usually a threat involved," Legolas was alarmed.

"Gizbourne threatened her? With what?" He asked.

"You don't need to worry about that," Much told him. "All that matters is that Marian is going to be alright," Legolas sighed and let himself gently fall back onto the forest floor. Much smiled at him.

"One day when you're older you're going to wish that someone will tell you that you're too young to know something," He said.

"Ilanwa, mellon nin," The elfling muttered. Much frowned at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" Legolas said. "I didn't say anything. I said nothing at all," Much did not appear to believe him but he did not press him. Legolas was glad of that. Neither said anything until Djaq reappeared.

"Is she awake?" Much asked.

"Only just," Djaq replied as Legolas sat up.

"Good," Legolas remarked.

"Does she want an egg or some bacon?" Much asked. "She can't have both. I don't care who she is," Legolas chuckled.

"Pray to your god," Djaq told them. "And to mine. She is going to die," Legolas stiffened and Much took on an expression of shock.

"Die? What do you mean die?" He asked.

"I imagine she means that Marian is going to stop living," Legolas replied.

"Her face. I've seen that look a thousand times before," Djaq mused. There was a pause, a lull in the conversation in which Legolas's imagine ran wild. He wasn't unfamiliar with death, orcs killed elves every day, but he'd never had anyone close to him die. Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed his watering eyes. He would not cry. Marian needed him strong right now.

"What do we do?" Much asked.

"I need hot water. I need clean instruments," Djaq's calm tone surprised and soothed Legolas, whose heart was pounding. "Knives,"

"Yes-" Much began.

"Here," Djaq said as she handed Much a clump of red berries. "Grind this into a fine paste. Now,"

"What can I do?" Legolas asked.

"Rest your ankle," Djaq told him before hurrying off. Legolas pursed his lips. Universal code for 'sit back and let the adults handle the adult things.'

So, while Much ground the berries, Legolas sat around and munched on a few pieces of bacon while desperately trying not to think about Marian dying. As an elf, most thought that he knew nothing of death. But he did. He helped his naneth in the healers' ward sometimes, held hands with the dying and made desperate attempts to soothe them. Seeing them die never made the concept any easier to accept, and nothing ever did.

Much had promised that Djaq would make Marian better, but Legolas realized that not even Djaq could ensure Marian's survival. Once death made its move no one was safe.

-0-0-0-

Despite being told in a roundabout manner not to move, Legolas eventually returned to Marian's side shortly before Djaq.

"You should be resting your ankle or it will never get better," Marian admonished.

"Sitting around isn't helping me," Legolas sighed. "I don't want you to die,"

"She is not going to die," Robin said firmly. "Djaq knows what she's doing," L:egolas nodded but doubt started to bleed into the back of his mind.

"I will cut you open," Djaq told Marian in an 'I'm not going to lie to you' tone. Legolas's eyes widened and Marian gave Djaq a look that Legolas could only describe as scared.

"I shouldn't be here," Legolas said softly before turning and limping to the mouth of the cave.

_I will cut you open_

By the Valar. Legolas shuddered and resisted the urge to succumb to his nerves. As he sat on his bedroll, Legolas tried not to hear the conversation that, despite his distance from the speakers, he could still hear. Being an elf and having his hearing could be such a curse sometimes. He pressed his hands to his ears and wondered if he should return to Marian's house. He had begun to see that the cave was no place for a child right now. He should be elsewhere.

Had he known that Will and Allan were nowhere to be found, he may have arranged to disappear with them.

"Are you alright?" Legolas nodded. John sat down beside him. "She'll be fine,"

"Djaq said she's going to die," Legolas whispered. John drew him into a one armed hug.

"Djaq is going to do everything that she can to make Marian better,"

-0-0-0-

**Elvish Translations:**

Ilanwa, mellon nin: Wrong, my friend


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Deceptive

After Robin left to find the physician, John and Legolas went to see what help they could give to Djaq. Legolas found that it was possible for him to be helpful, though it mostly entailed standing by and helping Much and Djaq when they needed it. As it so happened, his assistance really wasn't needed, but at least Marian wasn't screaming anymore.

That was a good thing, right?

"Should I be able to feel her heartbeat?"

"Yes," Djaq replied. Much looked to Djaq. No, not good at all. Djaq jumped to her feet and hurried to Marian. She checked Marian's eyes and then, after a few seconds, slammed her hand down on Marian's chest. Legolas took a few hurried steps forward.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"What're you doing?! What're you doing?! You'll hurt her!" Much shouted as he stopped her.

"Trust me, Much!" Djaq exclaimed. "Where she is, she cannot feel a thing!" Djaq pulled her hands out of Much's grip before continuing to pound on Marian's chest. And then Legolas saw it. She was trying to make Marian's heart beat again. This went on for a minute at the most, Much shaking his head and softly begging Marian to be alright. Legolas breathed deeply as he tried to calm himself. She was not going to die. Everyone said that Marian was not going to die.

But Djaq said that she was. Who was he supposed to believe? Djaq was the healer, but even healers could be wrong sometimes. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as a terrifying thought crossed his mind: was Djaq wrong?

"That will start her heart for certain, right?" Legolas asked. Djaq did not reply. Legolas opened his mouth to speak again, but Much beat him to it.

"Yes! Yes!" Much gasped. Legolas sagged in relief.

"Allah be praised!" Djaq said.

"Allah be praised!" Much yelled.

"Allah be praised!" John repeated.

"Allah be praised!" Legolas shouted as he threw his hands into the air.

"How did you do that?" Much asked.

"Quick, put your finger back in. Now," Djaq ordered. Much did as he was told and the moment of elation disappeared quickly when Djaq spoke again.

"This will happen again. Where is the physician? I cannot wait," She said.

"I'll keep a lookout," Legolas said. "I'll shout when they're here,"

-0-0-0-

"They're here!" Legolas shouted as he half ran, half limped back to Djaq. "They're here!"

"How far behind?" John called.

"Few feet," Legolas replied as he entered the operating area of the cave, Robin and the physician, Pitts, almost literally on his heels.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"Alive," Djaq replied.

"Good thing you're here," Legolas remarked. "I'm not sure we could have held on too much longer," Robin nodded, then looked to the physician.

"You have to save her," He said softly.

"The science is advanced, but we're always in the hand of the lord," The physician remarked. He took a bottle out of his bag and handed it to Djaq. "Here, give her this. It's a draught for the surgery. Put a little on her tongue," Djaq did as instructed and the physician set the bag next to Marian. He looked around, as if about to do something that he didn't want anyone to see. Legolas frowned suspiciously at him and wondered if they could trust the man. Pitts seemed a little too shifty to be trustworthy, and in his experience shifty people were oftentimes up to no good.

"She has a dagger wound near the liver," Djaq told the physician. "A leaking blood vessel. I have sewed it up,"

"You have been trained?" The physician asked. He sounded slightly surprised.

"A little," Djaq replied.

"Good, good. You've probably saved her life," He said.

"She has saved her life," Much cut in. Legolas nodded to confirm Much's statement. He would want his life in Djaq hands if it ever came to that. He hoped it didn't, but still, if it ever did.

"If you agree, I can close up the wound," Djaq said to the physician. The physician took a brief look at the wound before nodding.

"Yes, very good. Close away," He said. He nodded once, glanced around, nodded again.

"That's it?" Legolas asked as his suspicion rose another notch. Something was off with the physician but he couldn't quite name it.

"Do you have a clean needle? Thread?" Djaq inquired.

"The clean instruments we need?" Legolas added softly.

"Oh, yes," The physician said. He opened his bag.

No bandages. Legolas frowned. Every medic, whether untrained, half trained or fully trained, carried bandages. And surgeons, well they always had bandages. Bandages were an obvious necessity in surgery.

"Excuse me," Robin said softly. Legolas followed him out.

"Robin, he didn't have any bandages with him," The elfling remarked once they were out of the others' hearing range. "Surgeons always carry bandages. It's a necessity. Even a half-wit would know that,"

"Exactly," Robin replied as he stopped and turned to Legolas. "His bag was full of bandages when we left his house. I fear he may be up to something. Wait here," Legolas nodded and took a deep breath to calm his frantic nerves. Yes, something was definitely off with the physician. Terribly off. A terrible thought crossed his mind then: was Pitts in cahoots with Gizbourne, perhaps?

-0-0-0-

Legolas had been attempting to catch a few hours of much needed sleep when Robin came running back into the cave, yelling for Much and John to grab their weapons and to do it now. The elfling noticed that Robin had two or three strips of cloth in his hand. Missing bandages perhaps?

"Why?" Much asked.

"Pitts left a trail on the way here. The sheriff and Gizbourne will arrive at any moment," Robin replied as he gathered his weapons.

_Yep_, Legolas thought wryly. _In cahoots with Gizbourne_.

"We will be surrounded. Legolas, go to the back of the cave with Marian and stay there until one of us comes to get you," Legolas nodded and obeyed without hesitation.

"We have to run!" Much cried.

"We cannot run!" I cannot run!" Robin exclaimed. "Marian,"

"We do not run," John told Much in what Legolas classified as a somewhat menacing tone. Legolas quickly limped past Pitts as he left the back of the cave, maybe to make a quick exit. Legolas smirked. Pitts would not make it far; he wouldn't even make it out of the cave. No one there would allow for that.

"Djaq," Legolas called. "Pitts led the sheriff and Gizbourne here. They'll be here any- what's wrong?" Djaq looked over at him. Legolas swore his heart stopped for a moment. "No. No, she can't be," Much had said Djaq would make her well. John had said the same thing. Robin had said, time and time again, that Marian was not going to die.

Lies. Lies, all of it. Marian was gone.

"But you said... they said you would make her alright," Legolas whispered as Djaq walked over to him. "Everything was going to be alright. That's what they all kept telling me, that she was going to be alright," Djaq picked him up as he began to cry softly. "What happened? What happened? She wasn't supposed to die,"

They left to give Robin room to grieve. Much and John had already left the cave to head Gizbourne and the sheriff off, which left Djaq to keep an eye on the physician. Legolas kept his eye on Pitts, too, once he had composed himself, though there was no need. Djaq had Pitts contained. He probably couldn't do much if he caused any trouble, anyway.

"Robin! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Legolas scowled as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Legolas, go to the back of the cave with Robin and Marian," Djaq ordered. Legolas nodded and did as he was told, though he'd really rather not. He didn't want to be back there, alone, with Marian's lifeless body. The idea did not appeal to him. Robin would not be there to give him living company for very long.

He stood quietly by Robin and patted him gently on the back in a comforting manner, determinedly keeping his eyes away from the body. No, he could not look at her now. Maybe later, not now. Outside, the sheriff was gloating, patronizing, as always. Legolas focused on what he was saying, for he did not want his thoughts to stray to Marian. It was far too painful to think of her now.

Outside, he heard Much begin to shout. He moved quickly to the opening a few feet away and crouched down beside it so he could watch what was going on. It wasn't much in the way of visual, all he could see was a horse or two, but at least he could see. If he really wanted a view, he would have to move to the cave's entrance, which he wasn't allowed to do. At any rate, he could hear everything that was going on, so that made up for his lack of visual. As he listened intently to the goings-on outside, Djaq entered the chamber, her sword held to Pitts' neck.

"Robin," She began. "What do I do with him? If he dies, we have nothing against Gizbourne," Robin was silent for a while, probably debating their options, Legolas thought.

And then the sheriff was giving the order to "kill them." Legolas went rigid.

"Robin, whatever you're going to do, you need to do it now," He said. He could feel the danger pressing in on him, the unwanted presence of fear so intense that he was suddenly seized with the urge to run far away, to run to safety and never stop running until he was certain he was safe. But, with the sheriff and his men outside, it was highly unlikely he would get far. Trapped. Trapped in a place where he now understood he should not be.

"Robin," He pleaded. "Robin, do something. Make them go away, please. I'm scared,"

Spurred into action, Robin stood and Legolas sighed in utter relief, some of the tension leaving his body. He, too, stood as the three adults then hurried from the chamber.

"Legolas, stay here," Robin said.

"Yeah, good idea," Legolas replied. "Really good idea," But he did not turn back and re-enter the chamber where Marian's body lay. Instead, he lingered near the entrance, where he could see what was happening much better.

He watched as Robin quickly jumped into action, his arrows shooting left and right, never missing. Never, not once. It was going well, very well, Robin had everything under control it seemed, until Pitts ran out of the cave.

"Hey!" Legolas shouted after him. "Get back here!"

"Don't shoot!" Pitts cried as he hurried down towards Robin, waving a white bandage like a white flag of surrender. Legolas waited with baited breath, his body tense. Though he did not quite understand why, they needed Pitts, and he was of more use to them alive than he was dead. If he died, he could not give them what they needed, and whatever it was that they needed from Pitts they needed badly.

"It's me!" Pitts cried. "Sir Guy?"

"Kill him," Gizbourne ordered. Legolas groaned. Great. Perfect. So not what they needed.

"I have always served you well!" Pitts protested, the fear evident in his voice.

"You've outlived your usefulness. Kill him!" Pitts turned to run, but it was too late for running. Everything seemed to go slow motion as the arrow sped towards Pitts. And then it struck him square in the back and he fell slowly to the ground.

_The liar is dead_ Legolas thought. _The liar is dead. And now whatever we had against Gizbourne, we don't have at all._

And as the child thought on this and wondered at the consequences, the chaos of battle began. Legolas, deep in thought, paid little attention to it.


End file.
